Headache
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: Sam has a headache, one of those killer headaches that make you want to curl in a ball for a while till it goes away. Can a spilled stack of books and a smile from Danny help her? You'll have to remind her to thank Dash later. One-shot. DxS


A/N- Not really for sure where this came from...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom.<p>

* * *

><p>Headache<p>

* * *

><p>Her head... Hurt.<p>

That wasn't the only way to describe it, no, but it was the simplest. What she really felt was the sight-stealing, nerve-frying, teeth-throbbing pain that came with a migraine, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. No, she was going to be stubborn and let everyone else think she was just in a bad mood. People seemed to think she stayed in a bad mood, it wouldn't surprise them.

Maybe they would leave her alone; their voices hurt her head anyway.

The dark helped, so when the teacher finally turned off the lights for whatever video they were supposed to be watching she sighed. She layed her head down on her arms and pulled her black hoodie over her hands so it was even more comfortable. The sounds were like stabs though, every word the monotone voice spoke was a diferent knife in a different place in her head. She didn't absorb any of the information, she just tightened her arms around her head and hoped the video would end soon, or maybe not, considering they had to go through the hallway to go home.

She could hear Dash talking in the background. Something about a football game. Oh, apparently it's tonight, not that she would be there.

Dash's voice, and Kwan's too because niether of them were paying attention to the video, added to the slashes the dull narrator's voice made. She wondered if they knew what their conversation was doing to her if they would stop, and then thought that it was a stupid idea because neither of them cared. She couldn't say she wanted them to care for her anyway.

The monotone droned on, and the only thing she got from it was a stabbing sensation behind her right eye. Dash's voice was like a knife in her ear, piercing everything on its way into her brain, and she cleched her fingers into a fist to keep from yelling at them.

Not that it would help.

The monotone stopped, but the scraping of the a chair across tiled floor almost made her cry. The lights flicked on, she could see it through the small gap in her arms, but she didn't make a move to look at the teacher now pushing the TV back into the corner. The teacher's squeaky shoes produced mind numbing results as they reached her ears. Each sharp step sent another wave of pain through her temples. The teacher stopped, presumably at the front of the room, and started talking, his voice worse than the vidoe's montone.

"Samantha!" Mr. Lancer snapped, and she almost yelled out loud at the noise. "What are you doing sleeping in my classroom?"

She raised her head off of ther arms and looked forward, looking Lancer in the eye. The harshness in his gaze melted, and he seemed to realize something was wrong.

"Sam," his voice was calmer, more gentle. "Go to the nurse."

She didn't give him a chance to change his mind. She straightened her books, picked them up, and walked out of the classroom, sending him a grateful look as she passed because she couldn't muster a smile.

The hall was empty, and she thanked God her steps didn't echo too bad. The nurse's office was only two doors down from Lancer's room, but she veered off and headed straight into the bathroom.

Her eyes were dull, and beneath them sat dark circles that vampires would be proud of. Her skin was paler than normal and her hair was messy. She brushed a few strands behind her ear before closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on something other than the pain. Nothing she tried worked. Cold water just made her shiver when it splashed on her face, hot water didn't do a thing, and resting her head on the white tiled wall did the same thing laying her head in her arms would do.

She was stubborn, but she wasn't stupid. She found herself knocking on the door to the nurse's office only a short minute later.

The nurse looked friendly enough. White blond hair and ice blue eyes with a frame that the wind would carry away, and her friendly smile would have seemed inviting to any othere person, but she was different. The woman's open and sunny personality would have drove her off a mile away, and overly happy people tended to be overshadowed. She'd fought ghosts long enough to know what they looked like. No one was that happy to be alive but the un-living.

This woman seemed to be for real though, the concern lighting up her eyes was something not found in most ghosts.

Her voice sounded like she looked, highpitched and clear as a bell. It slashed through her brain like a knife. "What's wrong?"

"Headache." Her voiced sound deep and hoarse after the woman's, even though it wasn't and she knew it.

"Ahh, what kind of head? Migraine, eye strain, pressure?" she trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

She really wasn't feeling up to dealing with the overly friendly woman. Her response was short. "Migraine. Hammer to the skull kind of migraine."

"Oh," the woman's voice dropped a few decibels, not that it helped much. "I can't help a whole lot, but I have a painkiller that should help."

She was at the point of desperation, and if the medicine would help, who was she to say no?

She held out her hand as the nurse rummaged in the filing cabinet, her thick blonde hair covering her face. She emerged with a bottle of water and a capsule. She smiled as she handed the items to Sam. Sam didn't waste any time either, looking back up at the woman with a half full water bottle and no medicine. The nurse looked at her watch.

"You've only got ten minutes left in class." She said, smiling up at Sam. "You can hang out here or you can go-"

"I'll go. Thanks for everything." Sam said, already out of the chair and half way to the door.

"Anytime, dear." came as the door was shutting behind her.

Mercifully, the hallway was still empty and the silence was definitely welcome. She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes against the bright florescent lights, and let her lips stretch into a small smile for the first time that day, enjoying the dulling pain for a moment.

* * *

><p>Lockers slammed shut around her, making her want to scream again, but she just frowned. People gave her a wide berth, her "bad mood" hadn't gotten any better and people knew it. People who usually smiled or waved just passed on by, giving her looks she didn't know the meaning to, and Paulina had even passed up the opportunity to call her a "witch".<p>

Not that she was complaining.

Tucker and Danny weren't out of class yet, so she waited, leaning against her locker and watching the door. The final bell rang, sending sharp pains right through her temples, and the crowd dispersed a little. People pushed and shoved, trying to get through the doors and out of school as quickly as they could, but she stayed put, looking at the door expectantly.

Most of the student body had left, charging through the too small doors and out into the Spring heat. The group standing around now were content to just lean on locker doors and whisper amonst themselves; they considerably quieter than the massive student body. Random girls hung around, doodling on notebooks or writing on pieces of paper to pink to be allowed, waiting for their guys. Guys tossed a paper ball around, only making noise when someone dropped it. It was quiet, so she leaned her head against the locker behind her, moved her self so her half ponytail wasn't uncomfortable, and closed her eyes. She was going to be able to enjoy these few minutes.

That was, of course, before Paulina's obnoxious laughter sent sharp spikes into her temples and the throbbing started again.

She looked around, searching for the thing that had attracted the popular girl to this quiet hallway. Dash, Kwan, Star, Valerie, they were all there, but someone was missing. Oh, she realized the who they were waiting on quickly after that. Paulina's new boy toy was in that class, and she had pulled the whole group with her. Star's laugh mingled with Paulina's, light and innocent in comparison, and only then did they she realize what they were laughing at.

Dash's face was almost pressed against the glass as he joined in on the laughing. Star clutched her stomach, and Paulina covered her mouth with one of her hands, using the other one to point through the glass window and into the classroom. She peered into the window, but didn't see anything abnormal. She had a clear shot of Danny, though, and for once in his life his head was bent over a piece of paper, the writing obscurred.

"Such a nerd." Dash muttered as he stepped back with a laugh.

She wanted to say something, but she held her tongue, she didn't want detention tonight.

She leaned forward, away from the locker, just as the class jumped to their feet and rushed out the door. The sound of over twenty pairs of sneakers hitting the ground was almost too much. She gritted her teeth, looking for the familiar mess of black hair and blue eyes as the class continued to file out. Tucker was walking beside him, typing away at his PDA, not really paying attention to Danny.

She walked forward, falling into step beside Danny with a forced "Hey."

Neither boy had a chance to respond because at that point Dash stalked forward, hands crossed over his chest. He grinned, that dumb I'm-better-than-you-but-I-don't-know-why grin, and glared at Danny. She felt Danny sigh beside her, and she almost sighed too, she knew how hard it was for him to let the bully get to him when he was so powerful. She really didn't know how he did it.

"Hey, Fentina, you better watch where you're throwing those books." With that Dash reached out, his fist coming down hard on the top of the stack of books Danny was carrying.

Danny's books went crashing to the floor, papers flying everywhere, a pencil snapping as a book fell on it, binders coming undone and spilling over the tiles. Laughter rang out, Dash's and Paulina's loudest of all, and it sent a sharp wave of heat through her temples as they filed away and Danny, Sam, and Tucker bent down to retrieve the spilled belongings.

Blank papers were everywhere, and she tried to stack them as neatly as she could while hurrying, but one caught her eye. She picked up the paper, laying the others down as she gripped the paper with both hands, creasing the sheet.

She couldn't breathe, time seemed to stop, and the pain in her head seemed to dull for a second as she took in wheat was written on the paper.

**_D.F + S.M _**was written in his familiar scrawling handwriting.

She looked up to see Danny looking at her curiously. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then tried again, somewhat resembling a fish. She gave up with speech, instead just turning the paper so he could see it. His eyes widened as he looked at her, his cheeks were flushed.

"Um, Sam, that's," he broke off and took a breath, "Well, yeah, I mean." He grinned sheepishly, reddening still.

"What do you think?" Danny asked, trying and falling to stop looking at her.

"The same thing you do, obviously." she said simply, blushing as she looked at the paper again.

Maybe it was the medicine taking affect, but it was probably the information an the paper and the happiness in his blue eyes that made the pain in her head dull and ultimately vanish. They smiled at each other and ignored Tucker as he laughed while they all picked up the remaining papers on the floor.

* * *

><p>I honestly have no idea where this came from.<p>

So, tell me how I did, maybe in a review?


End file.
